endel4fandomcom-20200213-history
Alignments
Alignment is a categorization of the ethical (Law/Chaos axis) and moral (Good/Evil axis) perspective of people, creatures and societies. Players can choose between three alignments when creating a character: lawful, implying honor and respect for society's rules; chaotic, implying the opposite; and neutral, meaning neither. Axes Law vs. Chaos Law (or Lawful) is the belief that everything should follow an order, and that obeying rules is the natural way of life. Lawful creatures will try to tell the truth, obey laws, and care about all living things. Lawful characters try to keep their promises. They will try to obey laws as long as such laws are fair and just. Law implies honor, trustworthiness, obedience to authority, and reliability. On the downside, lawfulness can include closed-mindedness, reactionary adherence to tradition, judgmentalness, and a lack of adaptability. Those who consciously promote lawfulness say that only lawful behavior creates a society in which people can depend on each other and make the right decisions in full confidence that others will act as they should. Neutrality (or Neutral) is the belief that the world is a balance between Law and Chaos. It is important that neither sides will get too much power and upset this balance. The individual is important, but so is the group; the two sides must work together. Someone who is neutral with respect to law and chaos has a normal respect for authority and feels neither a compulsion to follow rules nor a compulsion to rebel. They are honest but can be tempted into lying or deceiving others if it suits him/her. Chaos (or Chaotic) is the opposite of Law. It is the belief that life is random, and that chance and luck rule the world. Everything happens by accident, and nothing can be predicted. Laws are made to be broken, as long as a person can get away with it. It is not important to keep promises, and lying and telling the truth are both useful.' '''Chaos implies freedom, adaptability, and flexibility. On the downside, chaos can include recklessness, resentment toward legitimate authority, arbitrary actions, and irresponsibility. Those who promote chaotic behavior say that only unfettered personal freedom allows people to express themselves fully and lets society benefit from the potential that its individuals have within them. Good vs. Evil '''Good' implies altruism, respect for life, and a concern for the dignity of sentient beings. Good characters make personal sacrifices to help others. Good characters and creatures protect innocent life. People who are neutral with respect to good and evil have compunctions against killing the innocent but lack the commitment to make sacrifices to protect or help others. Neutral people are committed to others by personal relationships. Being neutral on the good-evil axis usually represents a lack of commitment one way or the other, but for some it represents a positive commitment to a balanced view. While acknowledging that good and evil are objective states, not just opinions, these folk maintain that a balance between the two is the proper place for people, or at least for them. Evil implies harming, oppressing, and killing others. Some evil creatures simply have no compassion for others and kill without qualms if doing so is convenient or if it can be set up. Others actively pursue evil, killing for sport or out of duty to some malevolent deity or master. Evil characters and creatures debase or destroy innocent life, whether for fun or profit. Madness Lawful Mad, also known as Lawful Anal, these people may call themselves Lawful Good, but seem to completely forget about the "Good" part. Rather, they lean toward such rigid adherence to the law that anybody who breaks any law, anywhere, for any reason, is the enemy. Even saying an unkind word to someone is an act of pure evil, and the Lawful Mad can and will act as Judge, Jury, and Executioner. They refuse to hide from even overwhelming threats, and believe that letting evil win in any way (by, say, helping the villagers to retreat from the advancing dark army) is against their alignment. Naturally, they are too stupid to be evil; that is why they are called Lawful Mad, not Lawful Neutral or Lawful Evil. Woe be to the fellow party member who fails to live up to their almost obsessive-compulsive standards. If the thief so much as jaywalks, Mr. Lawful Mad will insist on turning him in to the "proper authorities" (regardless of what alignment said authorities actually are), or perhaps even execute him on the spot. Then he'll berate the other members of his party for "condoning" the thief's behavior, and may turn on them as well. This makes this guy highly irritating as well as stupid for turning in his only allies, to the point where despite usually calling themselves Lawful Good, they look a lot like Lawful Evil, or at best Lawful Neutral. Or maybe Chaotic Neutral. For newbie DMs, the best solution is usually a blunt force object applied to the head of the offending character -- if not the player. Sometimes, a Lawful Mad character abides by society's rules and regulations, often rising to a position of power, but does so in order to accumulate enough power to make himself the supreme ruler of everything. Can be The Chessmaster or the Amoral Attorney. Neutral Mad often originates when a True Neutral person is devoted to the Balance Between Good and Evil - They fight only because the forces of darkness grow too strong. The problem comes when they become militantly neutral; so devoted to not taking sides that they lash out against both Good and Evil without distinguishing between Friend or Foe. This usually takes the form of always siding with the underdog; the moment one side gains the upper hand, they'll pull a Face Heel Turn (or a Heel Face Turn) to make sure both sides are 'equal'. This can lead to a very unreliable fellow and a Wild Card whose misguided morals lead his former allies to cut him down despite his protests that he was only following his heart. Neutral Mad people tend to think of morality as balancing a metaphysical checkbook; any evil deed can be 'cancelled out' by committing an equally good deed. No remorse or atonement is needed; to these people, there is no Moral Event Horizon past which their actions cannot be forgiven by good works (or evil works, as the case may be). In short, these people are the types who will build an orphanage and then "balance it out" by burning down the orphanage across the street. This pattern of kicking the dog and then stopping to pet it immediately afterwards just results in a very neurotic dog... and a very confused audience. Sometimes, a Neutral Mad character has no friends and no enemies. After all, a friend is someone who asks for a discount and an enemy is someone you aren't paid to fight. They're generally Private Military Contractors or plain old Hired Guns, frequently overlapping with Sociopathic Hero. Do not attempt to steal from them. There is a subtle distinction between Chaotic Evil and Chaotic Mad. Sure, the Chaotic Mad character is also likely to Kick the Dog. But he's just as likely to Pet the Dog, Shave The Dog, Paint The Dog Purple, or even Ignore The Dog Entirely To Run Off Chasing Butterflies. In short, the 'true' Chaotic Mad character is the one who thinks that being Chaotic Neutral means being batshit insane. And by "insane", we mean more Gogo Dodo than Hannibal Lecter. This guy is willing to prove his madness at any time he feels it needs proving, which is all the time. Expect all sorts of "wacky hijinx" from talking in Word Salad to annoying important NPCs (as well as the other players) with stupid jokes. While a little comic relief can be refreshing once in a while, the Chaotic Mad character takes it to a level which threatens to turn the entire game into a farce, or even gets the other party members killed. Suffice to say, the Chaotic Mad should never be let within ten feet of any sort of magic, especially the type that can be exploded in the middle of the party for multiple d6s of damage. He's also at a risk of suffering from Chronic Backstabbing Disorder, but it might not be lethal to whoever he betrayed, since he's as likely to kill them as he is to pull down their pants. Sometimes, a Chaotic Mad character is the one who seems to be totally unpredictable, maybe even insane, but in the end there is a method to his madness. He helps and hinders the heroes and the villains to help his own agenda, and doesn't even bother with the Face Heel Revolving Door: He just sits on top and leans a bit to either side. Most non-evil Chessmasters and Magnificent Bastards are of this alignment. See also Wild Card. Alignments Examples Lawful Good:''' Jesse, from Pedro's Classical World, follows action in accord with prevailing social standards, attitudes, and practices, has a long-established and inherited way of thinking and acting, and also has a desire to do good to others. '''Neutral Good:''' The Dwarf Sapper, from the Lord of the Rings Dungeons and Dragons campaign, has benevolent feelings, especially toward those in need and in disfavor, and also wishes for understanding, appreciation, tolerance, and protection for the welfare of all people and for nature. '''Chaotic Good:''' Pedro McCaskill desires states of cooperative and mutually tolerant relations between people, and is inspired by independent thought and action. '''Lawful Neutral:''' Arash Afianian desires freedom from danger and risk, is cooperative and obedient, and also follows established habitual and customary performances. '''True Neutral:''' Yuxiang, from Pedro's Classical World, has no strong preference for any set of motivations, and also has a tendency to be motivated by values that are normally incongruent. '''Chaotic Neutral:''' Danemir XLIV, from the Lord of the Rings Dungeons and Dragons campaign, values the power to exercise choice and make decisions without constraint from within or without, and also desires arousal to action or effort, as by encouragement and pressure. '''Lawful Evil:''' Alex, from Pedro's Classical World, desires the possession of control and command over others, and also freedom from the occurrence and risk of injury, danger, and loss. '''Neutral Evil:''' Drew Stanton wishes for accomplishment, especially by superior ability, special effort, and great courage, and also desires competence in activities and occupations because of his skill, training, and other qualifications. '''Chaotic Evil:''' Yuxiang Zhang is motivated by devotion to pleasure as a way of life. '''Neutral Mad: The Mysterious Figure, from Pedro's Classical World, is motivated by the cherishing and pursuit of high and noble principles, purposes, and goals, and also desires aristocratic and lofty character. Category:Recurring Theme Category:Alignments